fun_run_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Clans
Clans are a feature which allows Fun Run 2 players to join groups and earn rewards. Members can chat and play with each other, compete with other clans in the leaderboard, and win accessories and diamonds. The feature was introduced in Patch 3.0 but has seen major changes since then. Clan movement Players can join a random open clan by clicking on the clan button and choosing one to join. Open clans were introduced in Patch 3.4 and can set a league requirement. Joining a specific or an invite-only clan must be done by receiving an invite. Only a total of 50 players can join a single clan. Players can leave clans, on the other hand, by tapping on their username on the clan page and clicking on the "leave" button. Players can spend 500 coins to create their own clan and set its name, emblem, tag, and message. Clan tags can be two to four characters long and are case sensitive. The clan tag appears before each member's name in the game lobby. But it is very difficult to pick a tag name Positions *'Leader': The leader, the player who created the clan, can promote or demote any other members of the clan. They can invite and kick clan members and set the clan message. Officers can attain leadership if the founder of the clan promotes them. *'Officer': The officer is capable of inviting and kicking members of the clan who rank below them. They can promote other players to officers and demote recruiters. This position, along with the recruiter, was established in Patch 3.3. *'Recruiter': The recruiter is the position that a clan member assumes if promoted only once. They can solely send invites to players outside of the clan. This position, along with the officer, was established in Patch 3.3. Competition By earning more clan rating, clans can compete with others on the clan leaderboard and are ranked by points. Clan points are determined by adding all of its players' ratings together. Winning clans earn a star under their name on the leaderboard and receive a temporary border for their emblem, which remains until another clan finishes in first place. The best Fun Run 2 clans may appear on the clan Hall of Fame. Clans can also level up by earning more rating. Rewards One of the primary benefits of joining a clan is to earn exclusive rewards. Players in the clan can unlock new accessories in the store each time the clan leaderboard resets (every alternate Friday). The item unlocked varies depending on the clan's place in the leaderboard, and every clansperson unlocks the same accessory. Trivia * Only 2v2 and quick play mode add rating and stats to the clan. Playing friendly games (even with other clan members) do not add rating or stats to the clan. * If you play 2v2 mode with another clan members the clan gets 25% extra rating. * If in a clan, players can purchase a necklace with their clan's emblem for 500 gems. * Players can unlock the "Clan Player" necklace and achievement by playing 1000 games in a clan. Category:Features